pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Japanese Empire
The Second Japanese Empire, officially Second Empire of Japan (二番日本帝国 Ni-ban Nippon Teikoku), also called the Japanese Empire, or just Japan, is a modern empire in East Asia. He used to be Japan. He was made from extreme nationalists around the country. He is like the first Japanese Empire, but modern. History Japanese nationalism was rising in 1993, and people were wanting the former glory of the Japanese Empire. On November 4, 1994, the government was overthrown, and a new semi-constitutional monarchy was established. The name "State of Japan" was changed to the "Second Empire of Japan" officially. The Second Japanese Empire restarted an offensive military, where it only had self-defense forces before. Not much actually changed in Japan, and daily Japanese life was mainly the same, except for that most Japanese were nationalistic about their country again. Suicide rates started dropping a little, and the population decline finally reversed after some time. In the July of 1996, the Second Japanese Empire received messages from the Republic of China, or Taiwan, about becoming part of the new empire. Taiwan had really liked Japan, and was happy for the new country. Taiwan knew that their position with China would never change as all it could do was become independent, which it couldn't with China, or reunite with China, which it wouldn't either. The Taiwanese appreciated and was appealed culturally by Japan, and some saw the Japanese colonial era as helpful to their island's development, and had a distaste for China - politically and culturally. Taiwan's government requested a summit in Taipei with the Japanese, and Japan accepted. On July 30, the Taipei Summit between the Republic of China and the Second Japanese Empire was hosted, and the Republic of China opted to be annexed by the Second Japanese Empire, keeping its administrative divisions as 13 counties, 6 special municipalities, and 3 provincial cities. However, they are all classified as prefectures sometimes because Japan's administrative divisions are all prefectures. The People's Republic of China was outraged by this annexation and claimed it illegal, even though it was done legally and through a summit, and wanted to go to war with Japan to "save Taiwan", but knew that war with Japan would mean war with the United States, so it stayed back. The PRC still claimed Taiwan as part of it still after this. The Second Japanese Empire had been wanting more power and land again, and on March 12, 1998, declared war on the Russian Federation. Russia had recently been involved in some events and issues, and was quite inactive in the Far East, which gave the Japanese an opportunity. The Second Japanese Empire thought that the first empire made a mistake to attack a lot of countries south, and with speed instead of power. Japan thought that invading their previous lands was too risky nowadays, and decided to invade north and attack Russia. They also wanted to see how good their military currently was. On March 13, the southern Sakhalin Oblast of Russia was invaded by the Japanese. Korsakov, the capital of the former Karafuto (South Sakhalin) Prefecture of the first Japanese Empire, was captured, and Japanese forces advanced north. The capital of the Sakhalin Oblast, Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk, was captured soon after, and the Japanese took over the rest of the island quickly after. Meanwhile as the Invasion of Sakhalin was going on, the Second Japanese Empire was also invading the Kuril Islands. Kunashir, the Habomai Islands, Shikotan, and Iturup, all islands that Japan had claimed as its Northern Territories before, were occupied quickly. The rest of the Kuril Islands were captured too. The Sea of Okhotsk was now in Japanese superiority, and now the Japanese were invading the Russian mainland. The Kamchatka Peninsula was invaded past the occupied Kuril Islands, and the Primorsky Krai was invaded too. Vladivostok was attacked and captured, which allowed the Second Japanese Empire to occupy Primorsky quicker. The Japanese had meanwhile cut off the Russian border with North Korea, which was quite weird for the North Koreans to see Japanese outside of the border. All of Sakhalin Island became under Japanese occupation meanwhile. The Japanese had advanced further up the Kamchatka Peninsula, until almost the entire peninsula was in Japanese control. The Jewish Autonomous Oblast (that had almost no Jews) and Amur Oblast, and most of the Khabarovsk Krai and Zabaykalsk Krai was occupied by August 4. Larger Russian forces arrived soon, and fought with the Japanese for a bit. The Japanese won most battles, and advanced into the Buryatia Republic, Sakha Republic, and Irkutsk Oblast. Russia surrendered to the Second Japanese Empire on October 18, 1998, and the Treaty of Vladivostok was signed. All of the occupied land would be handed to the Japanese, with Russia paying war reparations. The Japanese Empire split up the occupied mainland west of Sakhalin Island into three Japanese puppet states, being named the Japanese Republic of Primorsky, Japanese Republic of Yakutia, and the Japanese Republic of Buryatia. The Japanese puppet states were named for a Russian federal subject in the occupied area, regardless of what other federal subjects were part of the area too. The occupied Sakhalin Island and Kuril Islands became a prefecture of Japan, and was renamed the Karafuto Prefecture, just like the previous one, but that was only on a southern half of Sakhalin Island. The formerly claimed Northern Territories became part of the Hokkaido Prefecture instead of the Karafuto Prefecture, since Japan had claimed them as part of Hokkaido. The occupied land in the Kamchatka Peninsula was annexed into Japan and split into two new prefectures: the Yahanshima Prefecture and the Yukinaga Prefecture (also called the North Kamchatka Prefecture and South Kamchatka Prefecture). After the war with Russia and the creation of three large Japanese puppets in mainland Asia, the Second Japanese Empire thought about invading Mongolia through its puppet state of Buryatia. On May 5, 1999, Japan declared war on Mongolia. The eastern regions were quickly invaded by the Japanese, and soon Ulaanbaatar, the capital of Mongolia, was surrounded and captured. Japanese forces breezed through Mongolia, and eventually, most all of eastern Mongolia was occupied by the Japanese. The Mongolian government surrendered on September 10, and the Treaty of Ulaanbaatar was signed. The Japanese created another puppet state out of all of the occupied land, called the Japanese Republic of Mongolia. It is sometimes called East Mongolia. Mongolia continued to exist from what was not occupied, but had to pay war reparations. The victory in Mongolia had scared the Chinese a little, as Manchuria was almost surrounded by the Japanese, but the Second Japanese Empire did not want to attack China because it was weak when the first empire invaded it, and now China had a strong military. Although there had been plans by the Japanese to invade China, like one to invade Inner Mongolia through the Mongolian puppet state, and another to seize all of Manchuria, but they were all denied by the Japanese government. Plans of invading North Korea were also made, but did not go through because the Japanese government "did not want to get involved with the failed state". Nowadays the Second Japanese Empire still is not that much different from Japan before, except for some more land and power. The Japanese still make many products, and tourism is still big. The empire is quite stable now, and its population is growing again. More children are also being born. The annexed Russian lands in Sakhalin, Kamchatka, and the Kuril Islands have had major population growth since the Japanese annexed them. The Ainu population is growing too, and reintroducing to these areas. Administrative Divisions The Second Japanese Empire is divided into 50 prefectures, with an additional 13 counties, 6 special municipalities, and 3 provincial cities in Taiwan. These are classified with the Japanese prefectures too. Japan also holds four puppet states, with three belonged to Russia, and the fourth Mongolia. The Taiwanese prefectures in the Second Japanese Empire kept their kanji for their names, and just adopted a Japanese reading so they can be read with the Japanese prefectures. They continue to use their Chinese readings in Taiwan, though. All of the Japanese prefectures in the Second Japanese Empire end with ken (県; meaning "prefecture"), fu (府; meaning "core urban zone"), dō (道; meaning "circuit"), or to (都; meaning "metropolis"). Osaka and Kyoto end with fu, Hokkaido ends with dō, Tokyo ends with to, and all other Japanese prefectures end with ken. The Taiwanese prefectures end with gun (郡; meaning "county") or shi (市; meaning "city"). Prefectures with gun previously ended with xiàn (縣) which meant "county" in Chinese, but in Japanese, it did not, so it was changed to gun which means "county" in Japanese. Some Traditional Chinese characters that are used to represent the names of the Taiwanese prefectures in Chinese are simplified in Japanese. Usually the Chinese character 臺 becomes 台 for Japanese names. Map of the prefectures and puppet states of the Second Japanese Empire, along with the first-level administrative divisions of other countries. You can see here how Russia and Mongolia merged divisions that have been mostly occupied by the Japanese into bigger ones next to them. Map of the regions of the Second Japanese Empire, along with the prefectures within them, puppet-states, and first-level administrative divisions of other countries. The 10 regions don't serve an administrative purpose, but are traditionally used as the regional division of Japan in a number of contexts. Plans have been made to make these regions somewhat administrative, however. Prefectures Puppet States Relationships Friends * Taiwan - Is now part of me but was always loyal and friendly towards me when everyone else in the east wasn't * Thailand - A good ally in the southeast * Philippines - No, I'm not invading you. I quite like you now, actually. Neutral * South Korea - Still mostly hates me, but I actually consider you a friend. I didn't want to invade you as this empire, and I hope to trade with you more. Perhaps we could improve our relations with some summits. * United States - Our relationship somewhat fell a little after my government change, but there are still weeaboos over there and we are still friendly. He likes that I kicked Russia's butt, but wasn't so happy about Mongolia. * Vietnam - Communist and socialist, although is friendly nowadays. Enemies * China - I got your precious Taiwan away from your tyrannical rule and claim! And I didn't even invade you as this empire, so you have nothing to say against this new glorious empire. Also COMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Hope your people break free from your government and Tibet and Xinjiang become independent. * Russia - Wow, I invaded you so easily. And when your troops finally came, I defeated you! Just like 1905... * North Korea - You are an insane communist oppressing failed state that does not deserve to live. I hope the south retakes you, or maybe just get invaded by me China. * Mongolia - Weak and livestock herder, surprised you weren't invaded by China. I will take over the rest of you one day Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:World Category:Eurasia Category:Monarchy Category:Second Japanese Empire Category:RedLightningStrike